Together
by Arlian Lee
Summary: Yang Baekhyun inginkan hanya bersama Daehyun sekarang dan selamanya.. Jung Daehyun x Byun Baekhyun, DaeBaek, BAP x EXO, GS! Baekhyun, DLDR RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

**Together**

.

By : Arlian Lee

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS) _and_ Jung Daehyun

...other cast find by yourself...

.

DaeBaek Fict! Daehyun x Baekhyun

.

 _Standard disclaimmer was applied_

.

 _Don't Like don't read, don't do other bad thing._

.

 _Happy reading anyway ^^,_

.

Suasana kamar ini terasa begitu sunyi. Bukan berarti kamar ini tidak berpenghuni, tidak. Ada dua orang yang sedang berselonjor dengan kepala saling menyender. Mereka menikmati malam panjang bersama. Melewatinya dengan kasih sayang yang terus tumpah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Memang kasih sayang dan hangatnya rasa cinta itu terasa kental bagi siapapun yang menjejak di ruangan ini. Tapi sayang, suasana ini entah mengapa tiba-tiba didominasi kesunyian yang tak tahu muncul darimana. Dua orang yang ada tampak tenggelam dalam kediamannya.

Biasanya salah satu diantara mereka akan banyak bicara. Banyak cerita yang menjuntai dari bibir tipisnya. Banyak sekali kisah yang ia bagi untuk kekasihnya. Tapi entah mengapa hari ini tidak. Dan Daehyun menyadarinya.

"Sesuatu mengganggumu? Kau seperti sedang ada masalah." Tangan Daehyun beralih memainkan poni Baekhyun dengan sayang. Ia menyibaknya guna memperjelas paras ayu Baekhyun. "Apa? Ceritalah."

Yang ditanya tak langsung menjawab. Ia malah sibuk mengulum bibirnya berulang. Seakan mengatakan memang ada yang sedang mengganggunya saat ini namun ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya. Beberapa detik berlalu, Baekhyun mendongak. Kedua sorot manikan cantik itu menelisik dalam sepasang kristal milik Daehyun.

"Apa? Kau bisa bercerita padaku, sayang." Lalu satu kecupan dibubuhkan pada kening Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau tidak ingin bercerita?"

"Bukan begitu." Pada akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sejajar dengan Daehyun. "Aku hanya takut saja."

"Takut?"

"Ya, aku takut."

Untuk sejenak Daehyun terdiam. Binar teduh khas yang terpancar dari kristal kelamnya mengamati dengan seksama wajah ayu Baekhyun. Wajah itu menyiratkan banyak sekali kisah yang tak bisa Daehyun jamah saat ini. Ada beberapa tanya yang butuh jawaban namun Daehyun tak bisa mendapatkannya sekarang. Sesuatu seperti menghalangi Baekhyun untuk membuka itu.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Dan ini yang disukai Baekhyun. Mungkin saat ini ia memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Daehyun. Ia masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk berujar apa yang menggelayutinya. Namun suara selembut sutera milik Daehyun selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman kembali. Lelaki itu akan selalu bertanya dengan suara lembutnya.

"Aku takut kalau kau akan meninggalkanku." Lirih Baekhyun.

Seketika bibir tebal Daehyun melengkung simetris. Melengkung dalam bahkan kedua manikan itu pun ikut menyipit manis. Segera ia merangkul tubuh Baekhyun dari samping. Menyenderkan kembali kepala Baekhyun pada bahunya. Satu kecupan diberikan kembali untuk puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Daehyun mengusap surai lembut Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Byun Baekhyun. Sama sekali tidak akan."

"Sungguh?"

" _Eum_." Lalu ia bergerak kecil untuk bisa menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menyorot satu sama lain. Menyalurkan kasih sayang dari tatapan dalam penuh ketulusan. Baekhyun mengukir senyuman cantik begitu melihat tatapan meyakinkan dari Daehyun. "Kau bisa membunuhku jika aku berbohong!"

" _Yaa_!" Baekhyun mengerucut seketika. Lelucon yang kadang membuat Baekhyun langsung berubah kesal. "Kalau aku membunuhmu, aku hidup sama siapa?"

"Sama orangtuamu _dong_! Sama siapa lagi?"

" _Yaaa_! Jung Daehyun!"

Daehyun tertawa gemas. Melihat wajah Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin tertawa. Gemas sekali. Wajah manis yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta di setiap harinya. Wajah manis yang tak bisa membuat Daehyun marah dan wajah manis yang selalu bisa membuat Daehyun lupa akan segalanya.

"Aku bercanda." Tukasnya dengan mengecup kilat bibir tipis Baekhyun. "Aku akan hidup bersamamu. Selamanya."

Lalu tanpa menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun, Daehyun lebih dulu menangkup bibir mungil Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Satu lumatan kecil menuntut Baekhyun untuk terpejam. Meresapi setiap tarian bibir tebal Daehyun di atas bibirnya. Menyambut kehangatan cinta yang tercipta dari kecipak kedua bibir itu. Baekhyun pun mengalungkan tangannya agar lebih dalam lagi mereka saling menikmatinya.

Untuk sekarang Baekhyun membiarkan malam ini berakhir seperti malam biasanya. Biarkan saja itu tersimpan rapi dalam otaknya. Jika nanti waktunya tiba, ia akan bercerita.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau belum mengatakannya kepada kekasihmu kan? Sampai kapan kau akan berbohong?"

Genggaman Baekhyun mengerat pada garpunya. Tarikan nafasnya memberat dan rahangnya bergerak gelisah. Mendengar tanya itu menghempas kuat pertahanan yang ia buat di dalam dirinya. Dan dalam hitungan detik semuanya roboh. Lagi dan lagi ia harus mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sebuah tanya yang menamparnya dalam sekali waktu dan bisa membuatnya jatuh saat itu juga. Sebuah tanya yang membuatnya lemah dan tak bisa bangkit lagi.

Baekhyun masih enggan menjawab. Kepalanya perlahan menunduk dan pandangannya menghantam kakinya yang bergetar kecil.

"Apa perlu _appa_ yang mengatakan kepada kekasihmu?"

Baekhyun memejam erat. Suara pelan namun menusuk itu memaksa bola mata Baekhyun memanas. Dalam hitungan detik ia bisa saja menangis. Tapi tidak. Baekhyun harus bisa menahan ini agar tak dianggap lemah oleh lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Kalian harus berpi—"

" _Appaa_!" Jerit suara Baekhyun menggema di ruang makan keluarga Byun. Gadis itu menarik cepat nafasnya yang seakan mengering beberapa detik. Tatapan nyalang mengikutinya kemudian. Ia menyorot tajam penuh ketidaksukaan pada sang ayah. "Kenapa _appa_ harus melakukan ini? Kenapa _appa_ harus merusak kebahagiaanku? Kenapa _appa_ harus memisahkanku dengan Daehyun?"

Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun tidak menitikkan setetes air mata. Karena air mata itu hanya akan dianggap air mata pengemis oleh sang ayah.

" _Appa_ tidak seharusnya mencampuri kebahagiaanku. Ini hidupku dan aku berhak menentukan mana yang terbaik untukku!"

Dan tawa menghina terdengar memekak telinga. Lelaki paruh baya itu membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan tatapan remeh. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan kembali tertawa. Menggelikan.

"Kau bilang _appa_ tidak berhak? Tidak berhak?" Kembali satu tawa besar menggelegar. "Kau gadis tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau itu anakku. _Appa_ berhak melakukan apapun atas hidupmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mencelos. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar penuturan dari sang ayah.

"Tapi Baekhyun berhak bahagia dengan jalan Baekhyun sendiri."

"Dengan menikahi lelaki miskin itu?" Satu tawa miring itu menghiasi akhir kalimat tanya Tuan Byun. "Lelaki itu tidak akan bisa membahagiakanmu. Sudahlah! Kau ikuti keinginan _appa_ dan kau pasti akan bahagia."

"Aku tidak akan bahagia dengan pilihan _appa_!"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menolak pilihan _appa_."

" _Appaa_!"

Tuan Byun tersenyum lebih lembut. "Percayalah! Ini yang terbaik untukmu, Byun Baekhyun." Lalu Tuan Byun mengenakan kembali kacamatanya kemudian bangkit. "Kalau masih tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Daehyun, biar _appa_ yang melakukannya untukmu."

Baekhyun tak bisa melawan ucapan sang ayah. Bibirnya terlalu keluh untuk sekedar mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan gemuruh yang muncul di dalam hati semakin memperparah keadaan. Otaknya berpikir keras dan kelopak matanya terpejam kemudian. Tak butuh waktu lama, setetes air turun dari sudut mata indahnya. Mengalir pelan membentuk jalur bening di kedua pipi.

Inilah yang tak ia sukai dari hidupnya. Ketika kuasa berkata, ia tak akan bisa melawan. Dirinya kecil dan lemah. Setiap lontaran kata yang ia ungkapkan bak sampah yang teronggok tak berguna. Kuasa memang berperan penting dalam hidup. Kuasa akan mengambil segalanya. Dan tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketika kuasa berbicara.

.

.

.

.

Dan prasangka Daehyun masih tetap sama untuk kekasihnya. Ada sesuatu yang menghilang dari dalam diri sang kekasih. Sifat ceria juga cerewet yang melebihi kadar miliknya itu tak tampak pada diri Baekhyun beberapa hari ini. Sudah Daehyun menerka-nerka apa penyebabnya namun sampai sekarang masih belum tahu apa.

Bisa saja ia bersikap marah dan kecewa dengan Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan masalah darinya. Tapi ia bukan lelaki yang suka mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain. Sekalipun itu kekasihnya. Daehyun menjunjung tinggi privasi kekasihnya. Toh jika Baekhyun mau, gadis itu sendiri yang akan bercerita padanya.

Saat ini ia sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak. Baekhyun adalah seorang guru TK sedangkan Daehyun hanyalah penyanyi kafe yang bekerja pada sore hari dan pulang saat malam datang menjelang. Sehingga Daehyun pasti memiliki waktu luang untuk menyaksikan senyum dan tawa bahagia yang diumbar Baekhyun karena tingkah lucu murid-muridnya. Memang saat ini Baekhyun tampak bahagia, tapi Daehyun tahu kekasihnya tidak benar-benar bahagia.

Baekyun menyukai anak kecil, ngomong-ngomong.

"Kau sudah lama berdiri disana?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya berjalan menuju Daehyun yang berdiri di dekat jendela. Pemuda itu menggeleng kecil. "Kau berbohong!" Ungkapnya dengan tangan menyodorkan kotak makanan.

Daehyun mengambil alih kotak makanan itu diiringi senyuman manis yang terulas. "Aku tidak berbohong! Apa ini? _Kimbap_ atau _bibimbap_?" Tanyanya mengalihkan kecurigaan Baekhyun.

" _Galbi_. Kesukaanmu."

"Kau memang yang terbaik!" Serunya sembari mencubit pipi gembil Baekhyun. Tak peduli jika sang empunya meringis kesakitan dan mengaduh kesal.

Lalu Daehyun duduk di salah satu bangku yang tak jauh darisana. Tangannya segera membuka kotak makanan dari Baekhyun. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun membuatkan makan siang untuk kekasihnya. Itu bukan suatu hal yang sulit. Baekhyun sangat senang ketika melihat Daehyun begitu lahap memakan masakannya. Seketika ucapan sang ayah melintas di otak Baekhyun. Kata siapa Baekhyun tidak akan bahagia dengan Daehyun?

Benar Daehyun bukan anak orang kaya seperti dirinya. Tapi kebaikan hati dan cinta Daehyun melebihi kekayaan yang ia punya. Baekhyun merasakan itu. Sangat merasakan itu. Tanpa sadar Daehyun memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

" _Wae_? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung setelah sadar jika Daehyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

Daehyun meletakkan kotak makanan itu. "Kau yang kenapa. Tersenyum aneh seperti itu. Ada yang lucu? Atau ada yang aneh dengan caraku makan?" Balasnya.

"Tidak. Lanjutkan makanmu."

Daehyun menghela nafasnya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengambil minuman dan meneguknya pelan.

"Sesuatu masih menganggumu? Kau kehilangan semangat akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Elak Baekhyun.

Daehyun menggeleng tak setuju. "Aku mengenal baik Byun Baekhyun, _loh_! Kau tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku, sayang." Pinta Daehyun sembari menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Jika sudah ditanya demikian, Baekhyun akan luluh. Biasanya ia akan langsung menjawab. Tapi kali ini tidak. Egonya masih besar untuk menutupinya semantara waktu. Baekhyun tidak ingin merusak apa yang ada.

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja Daehyunnie sayang!" Sahut Baekhyun dengan suara manja khas miliknya.

"Oke, baiklah!"

Lagi-lagi Daehyun kalah. Mungkin memang masih butuh waktu untuk bisa membuat Baekhyun mengatakan hal sebenarnya. Mengenal Baekhyun lebih dari empat tahun cukup membantu Daehyun untuk bisa membaca situasi Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sangat tahu jika saat ini kekasihnya berbohong. Dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

Jika Daehyun akan menunggu Baekhyun bermain dengan anak-anak kecil, maka Baekhyun akan menunggu Daehyun di balik salah satu meja kafe dengan wajah penuh binar bahagia. Sesekali senyum bangga menguar percuma dari bibir merah muda Baekhyun. Tangannya pun ikut menepuk berulang ketika satu sesi suara Daehyun menghangatkan kafe itu.

Ya, Baekhyun biasanya akan ikut menemani Daehyun bekerja. Menikmati lantunan lagu yang mengalun dari bibir Daehyun. Suara lembut bak sutera itu selalu bisa menghipnotis siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Baekhyun tak pernah bosan mendengar alunan lembut suara Daehyun setiap hari. Malah ia merasa ketagihan dengan suara itu.

Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai bergemuruh selepas Daehyun menyelesaikan satu lagu ballad. Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Daehyun yang melambai padanya. Cukup dengan momen seperti ini saja Baekhyun bisa dikategorikan bahagia.

Sayang, momen ini harus terputus saat dering ponsel terdengar mendengung di antara riuh tepuk tangan untuk Daehyun.

Bola mata Baekhyun membulat ketika membaca deretan huruf yang terpampang di layar kaca.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menelponku?"

"..."

"Aku tidak mau! Jangan memaksaku! Aku sedang sibuk!"

"..."

"Terserah! Aku sama sekali tidak mau!"

Lalu dengan paksa Baekhyun menutup sambungan telepon itu. Dalam hitungan detik raut bahagia yang sempat tersebar dari wajahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia tak menyukainya. Cukup desakan dari sang ayah telah menyakitinya kenapa juga harus ditambah dengan lelaki itu? Sudah bilang juga kan kalau Baekhyun menolak.

Ia pun kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Daehyun yang melanjutkan penampilannya. Satu lagu milik Park Hyoshin menyelimuti kafe yang beranjak dingin. Langit perlahan menggelap dan suasana kafe semakin semarak. Daehyun tampak begitu larut dalam lagu yang ia bawakan.

Dan lagi Baekhyun harus menahan rasa sakit dan terlukanya. Satu pesan ancaman masuk ke dalam kotak pesan ponselnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya pedih. Kecamuk itu senang menggodanya sekarang. Hati Baekhyun kehilangan ketenangan dan berganti dengan luka juga rasa takut. Bagaimana jika yang dikatakan itu benar? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tuhan..

Baekhyun hanya ingin bahagia. Kenapa tidak bisa?

.

.

.

.

"Dae! Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Baekhyun duduk dengan sedikit gerak gelisah di sebelah Daehyun.

"Apa?" Sahut Daehyun masih sibuk dengan apa yang ia kerjakan. Berlatih menyusun tangga nada menjadi satu lagu yang nikmat untuk didengar. Sedang menggeluti satu hobi yang ia adopsi dari Yongguk sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Siapa tahu statusnya bukan hanya sebagai seorang penyanyi kafe saja. Siapa tahu statusnya akan bertambah menjadi seorang komposer sekaligus produser.

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa jenak. Manikan sipit yang terbalur _eyeliner_ itu mengarah pada wajah serius Daehyun. Ada sedikit keraguan ketika ia ingin mengungkapkannya. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan 'bagaimana' menjadi benteng bagi Baekhyun untuk berucap.

"Aku..."

Daehyun lantas menoleh. Mendapati sang kekasih tak kunjung bicara dan tampak ragu menjawab menarik minatnya untuk menaruh perhatian lebih pada wajah bimbang itu.

"Apa Baek?"

"Aku.. aku dijodohkan. _Appa_ ingin aku menikah dengan lelaki lain."

Reflek bola mata Daehyun membesar dengan mulut yang terbuka kaget. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Nyatanya ia malah tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu?" Pekik Baekhyun. Gadis itu meneleng dengan kerutan dalam di keningnya. "Kau tahu aku dijodohkan?"

Hanya anggukan kecil diberikan Daehyun sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tahu dari siapa?" Suara Baekhyun melirih. Sedikit bergetar diujungnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tersengat dan tertohok dalam satu waktu. "Siapa? _Appa_? Apakah _appa_ -ku yang mengatakan itu padanya? Katakan!" Kali ini Baekhyun bertanya dengan getar yang mulai kentara.

Daehyun seketika memegang bahu Baekhyun yang bergerak halus. Sesenggukan muncul seiring dengan bulir bening di kedua mata sipitnya. Tangan Baekhyun menutup sebagian wajah dan membiarkan suara halus khas orang menangis menyertai.

"Baek!"

Lalu ia melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya. "Kenapa kau seperti ini! Kenapa kau berlagak seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Masih dengan tangisan yang membuntuti, suara Baekhyun terdengar kecewa. Ia sakit hati dengan sikap Daehyun. Seharusnya Daehyun yang sakit tapi Baekhyun merasa kalau kekasihnya ini terlalu menganggap enteng apa yang sedang terjadi pada mereka.

"Baek! Ya, aku tahu dari _appa_ -mu!" Daehyun mencoba untuk memeluk Baekhyun yang menangis. "Aku tidak mengatakan ini karena aku ingin tahu sendiri dari dirimu." Daehyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku juga baru tahu beberapa hari yang lalu."

Meski ia tak langsung menghentikan tangisannya, Baekhyun merenggangkan pelukan Daehyun. Tatapan berkabut itu menyorot penuh tanya pada Daehyun.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seakan ini bukan hal penting? Kenapa kau bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa? Kenapa?"

"Baek!" Sekali lagi Daehyun mendekap tubuh Baekhyun untuk dibawa ke pelukannya. "Dengarkan alasanku! Aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu. Aku melakukan ini karena aku memikirkanmu. Awalnya aku ingin membahas ini, tapi melihat kau tampak nyaman dengan keadaan ini membuatku urung. Aku mungkin awalnya tidak tahu kalau kau sedikit diam akhir-akhir ini karena masalah perjodohanmu. Kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengatakannya padaku." Baekhyun diam menyimak. Sementara Daehyun melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Setelah aku tahu tentang berita itu dan aku teringat dengan perubahan sikapmu. _Oh_ , aku sadar. Mungkin karena perjodohanmu kau menjadi lebih banyak diam. Sejak saat aku itu aku tidak ingin mengungkit ini dan aku berharap kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Daehyun itu menggerogoti pikiran Baekhyun. Dadanya menghangat karena ucapan Daehyun. Kenapa Daehyun harus memendam itu sendirian? Bukankah sangat menyakitkan harus berpura-pura baik-baik saja padahal sebenarnya ia terluka parah? Bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini Daehyun masih menomorsatukan dirinya. Ia tak membesarkan egonya dan memilih terluka demi kenyamanan Baekhyun.

"Ma-maaf!" Gumam Baekhyun bersalah. Ia sadar jika ini juga salahnya. Seharusnya ia lebih dulu mengatakannya dari sang ayah. Baekhyun tahu pasti sang ayah akan menggunakan kata-kata kasar pada Daehyun. "Ma-maaf!"

Dan Baekhyun semaki teriris manakala manikan cantiknya menangkap refleksi lengkungan dalam dari bibir penuh Daehyun.

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Tanggapnya dengan kecupan kilat di kening Baekhyun. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Apa aku harus meninggalkanmu? Apa aku harus pergi darimu seperti yang diinginkan _appa_ -mu?"

"Tidak!" Gelengan berulang muncul dari kepala Baekhyun. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Jangan! Jangan pernah meninggalkanku!"

Daehyun memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan segera. Ia mengusap punggung sang kekasih dengan lembut.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? _Appa_ -mu—"

"Kita pergi dari sini! Kita harus pergi dari sini! Aku ingin kau membawaku pergi dari sini Dae! Aku ingin sekali pergi dari sini."

"Tapi Baek!"

Wajah Baekhyun mendongak. Manikan mereka bertemu. Daehyun bisa merasakan tatapan memohon dengan sangat dari sorot iris kecil itu. Daehyun pun menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Ia tak tahu apakah ini adalah pilihan yang tepat atau tidak. Tapi melihat bagaimana Baekhyun saat ini menuntun hatinya untuk mengikuti keinginan Baekhyun.

Ia hanya berharap semoga ini yang terbaik. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia harus menelan ancaman itu mentah-mentah. Mencoba melawan dan mengabaikannya.

"Baiklah, kita pergi dari sini."

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya mereka ada disini. Sebuah rumah dua tingkat yang berada jauh dari Ibukota Seoul. Rumah ini sederhana. Jauh lebih sederhana daripada rumah mewah Baekhyun namun tak berbeda jauh dengan kediaman Daehyun di Seoul. Bagi Baekhyun ia tak masalah harus berada di tempat sesederhana ini. Asal itu bersama Daehyun ia tak masalah.

Ya, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dari Seoul tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Terutama Baekhyun. Ia kabur tanpa membawa banyak barang. Malah bisa dikatakan ia hanya membawa barang-barang yang sengaja ia tinggal di tempat Daehyun sebelumnya. Baekyun benar-benar tidak bisa untuk menuruti keinginan dari sang ayah.

Langkah kakinya menyusuri setiap lantai kayu di rumah itu. Bibir Baekhyun melengkung puas. Setidaknya rumah ini terasa nyaman saat pertama kali ia datang. Pasti nanti akan sangat nyaman ketika mereka melewatinya bersama.

"Aku lapar!" Keluh Baekhyun selepas ia melihat isi kamar yang masih kosong itu.

Daehyun yang sedang membuka tas untuk mencari sesuatu segera menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Ia paham betul paras ayu milik Baekhyun yang diselimuti ekspresi kelaparan. Jelas saja, sejak mereka pergi dari Seoul keduanya belum menyentuh nasi sama sekali. Mungkin beberapa potong roti saat perjalanan.

"Mau makan?"

" _Eung_!" Angguk Baekhyun antusias. Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Daehyun dan ikut memainkan tas bawaannya. "Apa Daehyunnie akan memasakan untukku?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggemaskan.

Daehyun mencuri kecup bibir tipis Baekhyun. "Tentu! Untuk Tuan Putri apa yang tidak." Lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Tunggu sebentar _eum_? Aku akan membeli bahan makanan dulu."

"Sendiri?"

"Ya, kau tunggu saja di rumah."

Setelahnya, Daehyun pun keluar dari rumah. Ia sempat melihat ada mini market yang tak jauh dari kediaman baru mereka. Mungkin saja disana ia bisa mendapatkan bahan makanan yang bisa dinikmati oleh Baekhyun sebagai makan malam.

.

Dan Daehyun siap untuk memilih menu makan malam apa yang akan ia masak untuk kekasihnya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia membiarkan mata teduhnya memperhatikan satu persatu makanan yang ada disana. _Ramnyun_ , _mandu_ dingin, daging dan beberapa makanan yang bisa diolah. Pada akhirnya ia memilih _ramnyun_ , _mandu_ dan juga daging untuk tambahan makan malam mereka. Ia juga tak lupa memilih beberapa makanan ringan untuk Baekhyun. Daehyun tahu betul kalau kekasihnya itu suka sekali ngemil.

"Terima kasih!" Ucap Daehyun sopan setelah menerima bungkusan belanjaan miliknya. Ia juga menyodorkan uang pembayaran.

Selesai berbelanja Daehyun segera pulang. Ia tak ingin membuat Baekhyun menunggu lama. Namun saat ia akan berbelok di gang arah rumahnya sekarang, seseorang menarik jaket Daehyun. Ia akan melawan, tapi Daehyun bisa merasakan bahwa orang tersebut meletakkan pistol di kepala. Seketika nafas Daehyun memberat dan tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa ia akan mencelakai Daehyun?

"Kau tidak melupakan janjimu kan, Jung Daehyun- _sshi_?"

Daehyun memejam. Tarikan dalam ia lakukan saat itu juga. Daehyun kenal betul suara siapa itu. Tanpa harus menoleh, ia bisa mengenalinya.

"Tentu. Aku tidak lupa." Jawabnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau malah lari ke desa ini?" Tubuh Daehyun sedikit terjingkat kecil manakala pistol itu menekan kepalanya. "Kenapa? Itu sudah bagian dari penghianatan, Daehyun- _sshi_!"

Daehyun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku tahu! Aku akan membawa Baekhyun kembali." Ucapnya pelan.

Dan tawa menghina menyakiti pendengaran Daehyun. Tawa yang seakan meremehkan Daehyun saat itu juga. Daehyun tidak bisa apa-apa selain mengepalkan genggamannya. Mana mungkin ia melawan jika orang tersebut saja membawa senjata tajam?

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Yaa!"

"Oke, aku akan percaya padamu. Bawa Baekhyun kembali atau aku yang akan memaksanya."

Lima detik berlalu, pistol yang mengarah pada kepala Daehyun terlepas. Daehyun bisa mendengar derap langkah yang menjauh dari tubuhnya. Lantas kakinya melemah. Ia berjongkok dengan tangan menumpu pada lutut. Kepalanya pusing dan dadanya berkecamuk tak menentu.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa orang-orang itu tahu kalau ia dan Baekhyun ada di sini? Bagaimana bisa? Daehyun memejam merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menyiksa. Siapapun yang berada dalam situasi seperti Daehyun akan merasakan hal yang sama. Kenapa hidupnya begitu sulit? Kenapa ia harus dikendalikan oleh sebuah keserakahan dan kekuasaan? Kenapa ia hidup begitu lemah tanpa bisa melawan?

Daehyun hanya bisa berharap garis Tuhan tak akan menghianatinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bergetar. Nafasnya memburu dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Ponsel yang semula ia genggam harus terlepas dari genggamannya. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang dengan ketakutan yang merangkak naik. Baru saja ia mendapatkan kiriman pesan. Pesan yang ia dapat bukan sembarangan pesan. Melainkan sebuah ancaman.

Ancaman dari orang-orang yang sangat Baekhyun hindari sekarang.

Mungkin Baekhyun biasanya akan mengabaikan pesan itu. Tapi entah mengapa sekarang dirinya jadi ketakutan dan gelisah. Ia ingin sekali keluar dari rumah itu dan mencari Daehyun. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Daehyun sekarang dan tak akan melepaskannya. Ia ingin sekali bersama Daehyun sekarang juga.

Tapi tidak. Ada satu sisi Baekhyun yang mencegahnya. Sisi lain Baekhyun ingin Baekhyun untuk tetap tinggal dan menunggu Daehyun pulang. Meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk tetap berpikir positif.

"Baek.. Aku—"

"DAE!"

Segera Baekhyun beranjak dan memeluk Daehyun dengan erat. Tubuh Daehyun nyaris terjungkal. Ia menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya dan beralih membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Daehyun sangat terkejut dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Jangan meninggalkanku Dae!" Lirihannya teredam tangisan yang tampak lebih mendominasi.

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya sejenak. "Aku disini Baek! Aku tidak meninggalkanmu." Sahutnya menenangkan Baekhyun yang bergetar menangis di dada bidang Daehyun. Apa yang sudah terjadi pada Baekhyun?

Masih dengan isakan yang mengiringi, Baekhyun mencengkeram kemeja Daehyun dengan kuat. Seolah ia tak akan melepaskan cengkraman itu. Daehyun mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut. Berharap jika kekasihnya itu bisa lebih tenang dan nyaman.

" _Appa_.. _appa_ , Dae!"

Alis Daehyun saling bertautan. " _Appa_? Kenapa dengan _appa_ -mu?" Tanyanya.

" _A-appa_! _Appa_ tahu dimana kita sekarang!" Jawabnya dengan nada bergetar.

Daehyun terkesiap. Ia terkejut untuk beberapa saat sebelum menyadari sesuatu. _Ah_ , kenapa ia bodoh sekali. Jelas saja kalau Tuan Byun bisa tahu. Daehyun memutar otaknya. Kejadian yang baru saja ia alami kembali muncul. Apa ia harus menceritakan kepada Baekhyun?

Tidak! Itu tidak bisa.

Lalu ia harus apa?

"Tenanglah, Baek! Kita harus tenang lebih dulu!"

"Aku takut Dae! Aku takut." Dada bidang Daehyun semakin basah. Tangisan Baekhyun semakin lama semakin menjadi. " _A-appa_ mengancam akan membunuhmu! Aku takut."

Dada Daehyun mencelos perih. Sesak dan pedih dalam satu waktu. Ancaman itu. Ancaman itu pasti akan keluar kapan pun. Bagaimana ia harus menyikapinya? Apa perlu ia mengajak Baekhyun menyerah sekarang?

"Baek! Tuan Byun tidak akan membunuhku." Meski Daehyun tak yakin dengan ucapannya, ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun. "Kita harus memikirkan bagaimana selanjutnya."

Baekhyun meremas kemeja Daehyun dengan kuat. Daehyun bisa merasakan jika saat ini sang kekasih begitu putus asa dan butuh kekuatan untuk melawannya.

"Kita tidak bisa pergi sekarang. Terlalu berbahaya. Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu. Kau pasti sangat lelah, kan? Besok kita pikirkan lagi apa yang harus kita lakukan."

Beberapa detik, Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap wajah manis Daehyun yang terbalut ketenangan maupun kegelisahan. Gadis itu tahu jika saat ini Daehyun pura-pura kuat dan menutupi semua kegelisahan yang ia miliki. Ini yang membuat Baekhyun tak mau berpisah dengan Daehyun. Lelaki itu begitu mencintainya dan siap berkorban untuknya. Tapi kenapa ia malah harus menyakitinya?

Lalu ia mengangguk. Setuju dengan saran Daehyun.

"Tenanglah! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

Mungkin itu yang bisa ia katakan sebelum kenyataan kembali menariknya. Apa mungkin ia bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun selamanya?

.

.

.

TBC

 _._

 _Hay, para Daebaek shipper, Hyun Falimy shipper juga.._

 _Ini kali pertama saya membuat FF dengan cast DaeBaek. Gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba tergugah untuk membuat FF dengan cast mereka. Jadi bagaimana? Boleh dong setelah baca review.. ^^,_

 _Ini twoshots, jadi tunggu part selanjutnya yaaa.._

 _Terima kasih.. ^^,_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Together**

.

By : Arlian Lee

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS) _and_ Jung Daehyun

...other cast find by yourself...

.

DaeBaek Fict! Daehyun x Baekhyun

.

 _Standard disclaimmers were applied_

.

 _Don't Like don't read, don't do other bad thing._

.

 _Happy reading anyway ^^,_

.

Ketika pikiran terlalu banyak terbuang, ketenangan pun tak bisa sepenuhnya datang. Ini masih pagi. Tapi ia harus berdiri di balkon dengan pendar bermandikan kegelisahan yang menguar percuma. Arah pandangnya jatuh pada sisi kanan rumah dua lantai. Sebuah taman kecil yang tak begitu dirawat. Bukan hal aneh, mengingat tempat ini memang tak lagi berpenghuni sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Desau angin terkadang membelai tubuh atasnya yang telanjang. Ia menyesap dalam rokok yang ada di jepitan jari-jarinya. Daehyun mendongak. Biru langit yang membentang seakan tengah menebarkan semnagat pagi yang beradu dengan sinar mentari. Ia pun memejam setelahnya. Membiarkan cicit burung memekak telinga dan membiarkan helaian angin menyentuh wajahnya yang lelah.

Pagi ini otaknya kembali mengarungi kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _Daehyun tak pernah tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba berada di tempat ini. Seharusnya ia sudah ada di apartemen sederhananya dan menuggu kehadiran Baekhyun. Tapi seseorang menyeretnya sepulang bekerja untuk dibawa ke tempat ini._

 _Sebuah tempat yang entah bagaimana Daehyun menyebutnya. Semakin membuatnya bingung ketika ia melihat orang lain yang tak ia kenal. Sama sekali tak ia kenal namun menatapnya dengan penuh amarah juga kebencian. Siapa lelaki ini?_

" _Apa kabar kau Jung Daehyun?" Lelaki itu mendekat pada Daehyun yang terikat. Dua orang yang menyeretnya ke tempat ini telah mengikat pergelangan tangannya pada salah satu tiang yang ada. "Kau pasti baik-baik saja."_

 _Daehyun melengos ketika tangan lelaki itu hendak menyentuh pipinya. Lalu ia menoleh kembali dengan tatapan tak suka. "Kau siapa? Kenapa kau mengikatku? Aku tidak mengenalmu." Sahutnya dengan nada kesal yang kentara._

 _Lelaki itu tertawa. Keras sekali. Tawa yang menjijikkan di mata Daehyun. Lalu ia berbalik menatap kembali Daehyun. Sorot tajam mata itu membuat Daehyun tak goyah. Siapa sebenarnya lelaki ini? Lelaki tinggi perawakan keturunan Barat dengan rahang tegas, surai blonde dan wajah khas campuran barat dan timur. Lelaki ini pasti bukan lelaki Korea. Tapi siapa? Dan kenapa juga harus menahannya?_

" _Ah, benar! Kita belum berkenalan tapi aku malah mengikatmu." Senyum mengerikan itu muncul dari bibir tipisnya. "Kenalkan! Aku Wu Yifan."_

 _Kening Daehyun mengernyit bingung. Siapa Wu Yifan? Ada urusan apa juga lelaki ini dengannya?_

" _Aku.. calon suami Byun Baekhyun."_

 _Deg~_

 _Daehyun tersentak tak percaya. Tubuhnya menegang dengan ikatan yang entah mengapa terasa menjerat. Nafasnya ikut tecekat dengan ngilu yang menyambangi hatinya._

" _Kau tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun sebenarnya dijodohkan?"_

 _Tenggorokan Daehyun terasa digaruk oleh benda kasar yang kuat. Sekedar untuk menelan ludah kekecewaannya saja ia tak mampu. Nafasnya yang tercekat mulai memberat. Panas menyebar di sekujur tubuh dan berakhir di kelopak matanya. Dadanya nyeri, sakit dan perih dalam satu waktu. Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Keterkejutan yang beradu dengan kekecewaan begitu jelas menguasainya._

 _Dengan sekuat tenaga, Daehyun mengangkat wajahnya. Sorot teduh yang tak lagi memiliki kekuatan banyak itu mengarah pada wajah Yifan yang terpoles kesombongan. Lelaki itu mendekat pada Daehyun dengan tangan menarik dagu sang lawan._

" _K-kau!"_

 _Yifan tersenyum sebelum menyentak wajah Daehyun kuat. "Aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu kalau kau mau menuruti kemauanku." Ucapnya dengan nada tenang menghanyutkan. "Kalau kau tidak mau, maka nyawamu dan nyawa Baekhyun yang akan menjadi taruhannya."_

 _Rahangnya mengeras seiring dengan ucapan kelewat santai dari Yifan. Apa-apaan lelaki ini. Akan menjadikan hidupnya dan hidup Baekhyun sebagai bahan permainan. Ia pun memejam kuat. Meski ia belum tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, Daehyun sudah merasakan sakit dan sesak yang mencekik dadanya. Kenapa harus Baekhyun? Kenapa harus sosok yang ia cintai?_

Lalu ia berjengit kecil saat merasakan tangan ranting menerobos celah lengannya. Daehyun mengeratkan pegangan pada teralis besi balkon kamar. Pemilik tangan di belakangnya itu juga menyenderkan kepala pada punggungnya. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang tersebar disana.

"Aku benar-benar takut saat tahu kau tidak ada di sampingku."

Suara lirih dari Baekhyun mengiris hati Daehyun. Otaknya kembali mengulang kejadian itu. Menyebabkan hawa panas merangsek naik dari kelopak matanya.

Kemudian Daehyun membuang rokoknya yang masih tersisa banyak. Ia memutat tubuhnya dan menyambut tubuh Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Satu dekapan erat yang seolah mengatakan bahwa mereka tak akan terpisah.

"Kau akan selalu mendapatiku di sisimu." Bisiknya pelan sebelum membubuhkan satu kecupan dalam di kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Tangan ranting itu semakin menarik tubuh Daehyun untuk semakin erat mendekapnya. Tak peduli bahwa pelukan yang erat itu bisa mengakibatkan nafasnya berjalan lancar.

"Kenapa Tuhan akan memisahkan kita kalau kita memang benar-benar saling mencintai? Kenapa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Daehyun malah merenggangkan pelukannya. Bibir penuhnya mengulas senyum manis. Lalu satu kecupan ia sematkan pada bibir tipis sang kekasih.

"Tuhan punya cara sendiri untuk menguji hamba-Nya." Senyum manis yang selalu disukai Baekhyun itu terus terulas dari bibirnya. Sorot teduh yang beradu dengan mentari pagi semakin menjadikan wajah Daehyun tampak bersinar. Baekhyun menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. "Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke Seoul, Baek."

"Dae!" Suara Baekhyun bergetar. Ia ingat bahwa ada obrolan yang harus mereka sambung dan mereka putuskan pagi ini. "K-kita.."

"Kita harus kembali ke Seoul. Dengar!" Daehyun menyentuh pundak Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan dan meyakinkan sang kekasih. "Bukan berarti aku akan menyerah dengan ini semua. Kita memang akan kembali ke Seoul. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk merebutmu nanti."

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Apa maksud dari Daehyun?

"Begini, kau kembali lah ke keluargamu. Turuti apa yang mereka katakan. Setelah beberapa hari nanti aku akan membawamu pergi. Aku akan merebutmu. Aku butuh persiapan yang lebih matang untuk hal ini." Jelasnya.

"Tapi Dae."

Daehyun mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Percayalah. Aku pasti akan datang. Kalau kita memang berjodoh, kita pasti akan bersama. Bagaimanapun itu caranya." Ucap Daehyun meyakinkan.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk paham. Kemudian ia kembali memeluk Daehyun. Rasanya tenang sekali saat berada di pelukan Daehyun. Ia akan percaya sepenuhnya pada Daehyun. Selama ini ia telah melukai Daehyun dengan keputusan sang ayah dan ia ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada Daehyun untuk memegang sepenuhnya kepercayaan yang ia miliki. Baekhyun hanya berdo'a semoga apa yang dikatakan oleh Daehyun terjadi. Daehyun akan datang membawanya pergi dari kuasa yang merajai.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun kembali pada rumah mewah milik Keluarga Byun. Kakinya melangkah ragu setelah pintu besar itu terbuka. Tarikan dalam ia lakukan dan genggaman pada kopernya semakin mengerat. Hatinya terasa berat saat ia harus kembali ke tempat ini. Tempat yang sama sekali tidak menjamin kebahagiaan untuk Baekhyun. Tempat yang hanya membuat Baekhyun tersakiti dan kalah oleh kuasa.

Dengan kekuatan yang berhasil ia kumpulkan, Baekhyun melangkah pelan. Kopernya ia seret di belakang tubuhnya. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangan. Berharap ia tak akan menangkap sosok ayahnya yang kejam. Namun sayang. Do'a itu tak selamanya terkabul. Baekhyun memejam begitu mendengar tawa sinis yang menghampiri telinganya.

"Kenapa pulang? Bukankah kau sudah berniat untuk kabur?" Baekhyun menunduk. Ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap sosok yang perlahan mendekat padaya. "Kenapa? Takut pada ancamanku?"

Lalu ia kembali tertawa. Sebuah tawa yang paling dibenci Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki seorang ayah yang tak berhati seperti ini? Kenapa ia harus lahir di sebuah keluarga yang hidup di bawah sebuah kekuasaan?

"Jawab _appa_! Byun Baekhyun!" Sentak Tuan Byun dengan keras.

Baekhyun pun mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan sisa keberanian yang masih bertahan, ia membalas tatapan meremehkan dari sang ayah.

"Baekhyun lelah. Baekhyun tidak tertarik menjawabnya." Ucap Baekhyun datar sebelum kembali menyeret kopernya. Jika boleh jujur, ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan getar tubuhnya yang semakin menjadi. Bisa saja ia akan menangis saat itu juga.

" _Yaa_! Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika tangan ditarik Tuan Byun.

"Apa? Bukankah ini yang _appa_ inginkan? _Appa_ ingin aku kembali kan?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang berdecak dengan senyum miris terukir setelahnya. " _Appa_ hanya bisa mengancam. Menggunakan kekuasaan untuk mengendalikan hidup seseorang."

Tuan Byun menatap nyalang sang anak. Tangannya melepas pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang sempat ia tarik. "Jangan berlagak kau itu kuat, Byun Baekhyun! Buktinya kau menyerah dan kembali kan?" Sindir Tuan Byun.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencinta Daehyun."

"Persetan dengan cinta."

"Aku tidak ingin _appa_ bertindak konyol dengan membunuh Daehyun. Aku rela untuk tidak bahagia asal Daehyun tetap baik-baik saja." Baekhyun melemahkan tatapan sengitnya. Tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan iba dan miris secara bersamaan. Saat ini ia tengah merasa kasihan dengan sifat keras dan tamak dari sang ayah. "Apa _appa_ senang membuat hidup anakmu seperti ini? Karena kekayaan kau tega membuat hidup anakmu sendiri sengsara."

"Jaga ucapanmu Byun Baekhyun!" Tuan Byun paling benci dengan ucapan membantah penuh sindiran dari Baekhyun. Lelaki paruh baya itu berkacak pinggang. "Kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepada _appa_! _Appa_ yang telah menghidupimu. Kenapa kau jadi membangkang seperti ini?"

Baekhyun tertawa aneh. "Apa _appa_ pikir aku bahagia dengan kekayaan yang _appa_ miliki? Sama sekali tidak. Bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakan ini? Baekhyun benar-benar lelah. Baekhyun ingin istirahat." Lalu ia mengambil lagi ganggang kopernya. "Ah, iya. _Appa_ tidak perlu lagi marah-marah padaku. Tenang, aku akan mengikuti keinginanmu." Tutupnya sebelum melangkah lagi untuk meninggalkan sang ayah yang menatap kepergian Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun menangis setelahnya. Ia membiatkan air mtanya jatuh setelah pergi dari hadapan Tuan Byun. Sakit sekali saat ia harus menjalani ini. Berusaha tegar dan menerima semua itu bukan pilihan yang mudah. Ia harus berjuang melawan segala macam yang bertentangan dengan hatinya. Tapi ia tak mengapa. Ini semua ia lakukan demi kebahagiaannya dengan Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya sejak awal kau menerima ini. Kenapa harus main-main dulu, _sih_?"

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada rok pendek yang ia kenakan. Saat ini ia tengah berada di salah satu kafe yang lumayan terkenal di daerah Gangnam. Duduk berdua dengan suasana yang sama sekali tak Baekhyun harapkan. Sekalipun di depannya ada beberapa piring makanan yang ia suka tetap saja.

Baekhyun tak akan suka hanya duduk berdua dengan orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Namun lagi-lagi otaknya yang teringat kata-kata Daehyun menjadikan ia mau duduk disana. Baekhyun yakin bahwa apa yang ia lakukan ini akan berbuah manis ke depannya.

Lantas ia mendongak. Sosok lain yang ada di hadapanya itu seolah enggan untuk memberikan ketenangan bagi Baekhyun. Sejak mereka berada disana, terus saja tangannya mencoba untuk mengusik tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu kalau aku membencimu." Sahut Baekhyun datar dengan tangan menampik sentuhannya. "Aku tidak suka disentuh."

Sosok itu tersenyum manis sekali. Senyuman yang tak tahu mengapa terasa menjijikkan di mata Baekhyun. Mungkin karena kebencian yang terlanjur ia bubuhkan untuk lelaki ini membuat apapun yang dilakukannya sama sekali tak menarik minat Baekhyun.

"Kau boleh membenciku sekarang. Tapi kau harus mencintaiku nanti." Lagi-lagi ia berusaha untuk menggapai tangan Baekhyun yang disimpan di bawah meja. "Kita akan menikah sebentar lagi."

"Tidak sebentar lagi."

"Kapan?" Ia menarik kembali tangannya yang terulur. Mengalah pada Baekhyun yang masih angkuh mempertahankan prinsipnya untuk tidak disentuh lelaki manapun kecuali Daehyun. "Kau mau mengundur lagi agar kau bisa bersama kekasihmu itu?"

Dada Baekhyun mencelos saat mendengarkan kalimat itu. Satu kalimat yang tak pernah ingin ia dengar. Menyakitkan sekali. Baekhyun ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tapi ia tak mau dianggap sebagai wanita yang lemah. Ada keyakinan ditanam Daehyun dalam dirinya. Baekhyun harus yakin jika Daehyun akan datang membawanya pergi bersama.

Ia pun mengangkat cangkir kopi yang masih terisi penuh. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu duduk berdua, cangkir kopi itu sama sekali belum disentuh oleh Baekhyun. Sampai kepulan asap yang ada mulai menyingkir perlahan.

"Bulan depan. Ku mohon, Yifan _ge_." Sahut Baekhyun tercekat. Rasanya tenggorokannya tercekik kuat ketika harus mengeluarkan sahutan untuk sosok itu.

Lalu ada tawa renyah yang terdengar singkat. "Kenapa harus menunggu bulan depan? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menikah denganmu." Jawabnya tenang.

Sungguh, Baekhyun ingin menangis saat ini. Ia harus menjawab apa? Menolak tidak akan bisa meloloskannya. Apa menurutinya? Tapi. Hati Baekhyun seakan tidak terima jika bibirnya mengatakan iya untuk lelaki ini. Baekhyun kembali menyesap kilat kopinya. Membiarkan cairan pekat pahit itu meluncur dalam tenggorokannya yang kering. Tarikan dalam ia lakukan setelahnya. Kemudian ia menatap sosok itu dengan sorot yang entah bagaimana maknanya.

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya sebelum berucap. "Dua minggu lagi?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Dua minggu? Baiklah."

Dan Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Selama dua minggu ke depan apakah Daehyun mampu menyiapkan cara untuk melawan kekuasaan mereka? Apa Daehyun mampu untuk melakukannya? Baekhyun berdo'a semoga yang direncanakan Daehyun akan berhasil seperti yang diharapkan. Baekhyun hanya ingin hidup bersama Daehyun. Hanya bersama Daehyun bukan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Mereka selonjoran berdua di atas ranjang. Daehyun merangkul Baekhyun dengan fokus yang jatuh pada ponsel di tangannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun berada dalam pelukannya itu hanya menyender nyaman pada dada sang kekasih. Kegiatan yang ia lakukan seperti ini tidak bisa sembarangan mereka lakukan lagi. Jika dulu bisa saja sewaktu-waktu melakukannya. Sekarang tidak. Baekhyun perlu mencari-cari waktu yang tepat agar bisa bersama sang kekasih.

Pengawal dari Wu Yifan tidak bisa dikelabuhi begitu saja. Setiap hari, bahkan setiap waktu mereka akan berada di radius dekat dari Baekhyun. Mau keluar rumah sekedar untuk pergi ke taman saja tidak bisa. Apalagi bertemu dengan Daehyun yang notabene sangat dilarang oleh Yifan.

Beruntung Baekhyun bisa lolos selepas ia mengajar. Dengan alasan menjenguk teman yang sakit, ia bisa lari dari penjagaan pengawal Yifan. Hingga pada akhirnya berdua bersama Daehyun di apartemennya. Meski sebenarnya ini bukan tempat yang aman bagi mereka.

"Kau bilang muridmu semakin menyebalkan? Kenapa? Mereka masih anak-anak _loh_." Daehyun meletakkan ponselnya setelah mendengar keluh kesah panjang milik sang kekasih.

Baekhyun menggesek hidungnya pada dada sang kekasih. "Memang. Tapi aku sedikit kesal dengan mereka. Dikasih tahu susah sekali." Gerutunya. Mengingat lagi tentang pekerjaannya membuat Baekhyun sedikit aneh. Hari ini tak tahu mengapa ia merasa kurang ceria dalam bekerja. Biasanya tidak. Ia akan senang sekali berhadapan dengan bocah-bocah cilik itu.

"Kau lagi PMS?"

"Tidak."

"Terus?"

Kepalanya menggeleng kecil. Menimbulkan friksi menggelikan di dada Daehyun. "Tidak tahu juga. _Oh_ ya Dae." Kali ini mata sipit Baekhyun berubah haluan. Tatapan dalam penuh kekhawatiran itu menyorot pada iris kelam Daehyun.

" _Uh_?"

"Tentang rencanamu yang akan membawaku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti?" Tanyanya serius.

Daehyun terdiam sejenak. Ia mengalihka atensinya dari tatapan dalam Baekhyun. Menarik dalam nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya kilat. "Aku akan membawamu kabur sebelum pernikahanmu. Aku akan meminta bantuan Yongguk _hyung_." Jawabnya.

"Kau yakin bisa?"

"Harus bisa." Daehyun merunduk untuk memberikan kecupan singkat pada kening sang kekasih. "Kau tenang saja. Kita pasti akan bisa bersama. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Gadis cantik itu mengulas senyum manis. Kepalanya mengangguk pasti. "Tentu. Aku sangat percaya padamu." Kemudian ia bangkit mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Daehyun yang sedang bersender pada kepala ranjang. wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Sebentar saling bertatapan lalu jarak yang ada perlahan dikikis. Hingga deru nafas hangat Daehyun terasa menenangkan di wajah Baekhyun. Tak butuh waktu lama, bibir keduanya saling bertemu. Bibir penuh Daehyun menari ringan di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun pun mengalung nyaman di leher Daehyun. Pelan-pelan lalu ciuman ringan itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang lebih dalam. Kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang mereka miliki tersalurkan pada tubuh masing-masing melalui ciuman itu. Mereka tahu bahwa cinta mereka akan selalu bersama.

Daehyun pun melepas bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia mengalihkan kecupannya pada leher jenjang Baekhyun. Kecupan-kecupan ringan ia berikan disana. Memancing lenguhan pelan dari sang lawan. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, dering ponselnya berbunyi nyaring sekali. Lantas ia menarik diri dari rengkuhan Baekhyun dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Baek.. aku akan segera kembali."

Lalu Daehyun keluar kamar dengan tangan membawa ponselnya. Panggilan itu berasal dari Wu Yifan, orang yang selama ini mengancam hidupnya karena tetap berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Dan Daehyun berada di tempat ini untuk kedua kalinya. Tempat yang dijadikan sebagai tempat pengikatan dirinya. Ia terpaksa berbohong kepada Baekhyun untuk datang kemari. Entah untuk apa ia tak tahu. Karena Yifan si pemanggil pun tak mengatakan apa maksud dari kedatangannya.

Tubuhnya berdiri dengan tenang. Sebanyak mungkin kekuatan ia kumpulkan agar bisa tampak lebih tenang di depan Yifan. Lalu sepasang iris teduh itu mengarah pada Yifan yang tampak angkuh dalam duduknya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka yang kentara.

Yifan tersenyum. Lelaki itu mendekat pada Daehyun kemudian meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Daehyun. Sedikit menepuk pelan sebelum melepaskannya kembali.

"Aku senang kau bisa diajak kerjasama." Ia berbalik memunggungi Daehyun. "Tapi kenapa kau menghianatiku? Bukankah kau berjanji untuk menyerahkan Baekhyun padaku? Kenapa malah membawanya pergi?"

"Bukankah aku juga sudah membawanya kembali? Bahkan kau sudah memilikinya sekarang." Jawab Daehyun dengan emosi yang tertahan. Kepalan tangannya mengerat seiring dengan sakit yang menjalar dari dalam diri. "Aku hanya ingin menenangkan Baekhyun yang gelisah karena ancamanmu dan Tuan Byun.

" _Waaahhh_!" Seru Yifan disusul dengan tawa menggelegar. "Kekasih yang baik. Kau manis sekali pada Baekhyun padahal kalian akan segera berpisah."

"Aku hanya ingin kebahagiaan Baekhyun saja. Aku tidak mengingkan yang lain. Tapi..." Daehyun menjatuhkan pandangannya pada lantai. "Aku terpaksa harus menghilangkan kebahagiaannya agar dia bisa tetap hidup."

Yifan menggeleng-geleng dengan decak kagum yang terasa menyindir. Ucapan Daehyun membuatnya ingin tertawa. Sementara bagi Daehyun itu adalah hal yang serius. Ia harus rela melepas kebahagiaannya dan kebahagiaan Baekhyun untuk melindungi Baekhyun dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Terutama pembunuhan yang akan dilakukan pada Baekhyun.

Yifan telah mengancam Daehyun akan membunuh Baekhyun jika ia tetap berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Alasannya adalah jika Baekhyun tidak bisa Yifan miliki maka orang lain pun juga tidak bisa. Maka mau tak mau Daehyun pun menurut. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun dibunuh. Lebih baik ia tak memiliki Baekhyun daripada tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun lagi.

"Oke oke. Kau ku minta datang kemari karena aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak." Yifan kembali mendekat pada Daehyun. Detik berikutnya tubuh kecil Daehyun telah berada dalam pelukan Yifan. "Terima kasih, Jung Daehyun. _Ah_ , juga. Aku mohon jangan mengganggu kehidupan kami nanti. Kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan kurang dari dua minggu lagi. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Daehyun tercekat. Degup jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak dengan nyeri yang menyambangi setelahnya. Dalam dua minnggu? Itu waktu yang sangat singkat. Daehyun harus bisa segera membawa Baekhyun pergi. Meski itu bukan hal mudah. Yifan bukan sembarangan orang. Ia memiliki kuasa dan anak buah yang cukup besar.

Dengan tenggorokan yang kering, Daehyun berusaha untuk berkata. "Iya. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan kalian. aku hanya berpesan padamu untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Buatlah dia bahagia bagaimanapun caramu. Aku serahkan Baekhyun padamu." Ucap Daehyun dengan menahan emosi. Sakit, marah, kecewa dan terluka yang beradu jadi satu.

"Tentu. Pasti aku akan melakukannya. Sekarang kau bisa pergi."

Daehyun menarik nafas dalam. Tubuhnya serasa berat sekali untuk dibawa pergi. Kekuatan yang ia miliki tercecer setelah mendengar ucapan Yifan. Mau tak mau ia harus pergi dari sana. Ia akan pergi dari hadapan Yifan. Kakinya baru saja bergerak beberapa langkah. Namun seruan Yifan memaksanya untuk berbalik.

"Aku harus mengucapkan maaf dulu padamu, Jung Daehyun!"

Daehyun mengangguk. Ia tahu pasti Yifan meminta maaf karena telah memaksanya berpisah pada Baekhyun. Tetapi kesadarannya harus kembali ditampar saat melihat Yifan mengarahkan pistol pada dirinya. Tepat didadanya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

"Maaf, Jung Daehyun! Semoga kau bahagia di Surga."

 _Dooorrrr! Doorr!_

Belum sempat Daehyun mengatakan apapun, dua tembakan beruntun yang keras itu mengenai dada kirinya. Daehyun pun terjatuh dengan tangan memegang dada kirinya. Sakit sekali. Nafasnya mulai memberat dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari sana. Daehyun melemas. Ia tahu jika ia tak akan bisa bertahan.

Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan menuliskan takdir seperti ini untuknya? Kenapa? Daehyun tak bisa lagi bertahan dalam kesakitannya. Tembakan itu mengenai jantungnya. Perlahan namun pastu nafasnya mulai memendek lalu ia pun memejam. Sebelum nafas terakhirnya berhembus, ada sepenggal do'a yang terucap dalam hati.

Ia berharap untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun dan ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun di kehidupan selanjutnya. Karena ia belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Dan Daehyun benar-benar menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mondar-mandir tidak tenang. Sejak semalam, Daehyun belum mengabarinya. Tidak biasanya Daehyun mengabaikannya seperti ini. Pemuda itu pasti akan memberikan kabar padanya walaupun hanya satu pesan. Tapi ini? Jangankan pesan diterima, panggilan yang dilakukan Baekhyun untuk Daehyun pun sama sekali tak mendapatkan jawaban. Kemana Daehyun? Kemana pemuda itu?

Lalu Baekhyun harus mencari kemana? Ia sudah menghubungi tempat Daehyun bekerja tapi tidak ada jawaban yang memuaskan. Teman-teman Daehyun tidak tahu dimana Daehyun sekarang. Baekhyun berulang kali mengecek ponselnya. Berharap ada pesan yang diterima dari Daehyun.

Masih tak mendapatkan jawaban, Baekhyun pun mengambil jaket dan memakainya cepat. Ia akan keluar. Ia akan mencari kemanapun Daehyun sekarang berada. Ini kali pertama Daehyun seperti ini, jelas sekali jika kekhawatiran Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan. Apalagi Baekhyun ingat bahwa mereka berdua berada dalam keadaan yang tidak aman. Ancaman dari Tuan Byun selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

Tujuan utama Baekhyun saat ini adalah kediaman Yongguk. Mungkin saja lelaki itu tahu dimana sekarang Daehyun. Ia segera naik ke lantai dua puluh gedung apartemen ini.

Butuh sekitar lima kali memencet bel agar sang pemilik apartemen keluar.

"Baekhyun?"

Lelaki dengan wajah tegas itu menatap bingung Baekhyun yang tampak kacau. Wajah cantiknya terpoles air mata dan rasa gelisah yang mengikuti. Ia memegang lengan Yongguk.

" _O-oppa_! Dimana Daehyun, _oppa_? Dimana Daehyun?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Yongguk mengernyit bingung. "Daehyun? Aku tidak bersama Daehyun. Bukankah kemarin kalian bersama?" Tanyanya balik. "Ayo masuk dulu, Baek!"

"Tidak-tidak! Aku sedang mencari Daehyun! Kemana Daehyun, _oppa_? Daehyun tidak kembali setelah kemarin ijin untuk pergi sebentar! Daehyun tidak menjawab panggilanku dan tidak memberitahuku dimana ia sekarang."

"Oke, tenang dulu! Sekarang kau masuklah, aku akan mencoba untuk menghubunginya."

Baekhyun menurut. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Yongguk. Sementara lelaki itu mulai merogoh ponselnya dan melakukan panggilan kepada Daehyun. Sekitar lima belas menit mencoba untuk memanggil, jawaban masih tak ia dapatkan. Sama seperti Baekhyu, Daehyun tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Yongguk pun mengulanginya lagi hingga ke sepuluh. Dan masih sama. Masih nihil tak ada titik cerah untuk masalah ini.

 _Ah_ , Yongguk tahu. Ia ingat kalau GPS Daehyun selalu aktif. Lekas ia mencari Daehyun melalui GPS itu. Sedikit lama lalu titik itu menunjukkan satu lokasi. Yongguk terbelalak. Ia pun mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Baek! Aku tahu dimana Daehyun sekarang! _Kaja_ kita mendatangi tempat itu."

.

.

.

Mereka datang ke sebuah gedung tak terpakai. Baekhyun berlari masuk tanpa berpikir apakah ada bahaya di dalam sana. Otaknya terlalu penuh dengan pikiran Daehyun. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Sementara Yongguk mengikuti langkah tergesa dari Baekhyun. Lelaki itu paham bahwa kecemasan Baekhyun memang butuh segera diredakan.

Dan semuanya sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Tak ada suara siapapun disana. Gedung ini benar-benar sepi. Yongguk mengecek sekali lagi GPS-nya dan memastikan bahwa lokasi yang ia temukan benar adanya. Tapi memang benar. Ini tempatnya. Lalu dimana Daehyun. Lantas ia pun menelpon Daehyun. Siapa tahu ia bisa mendengar dering ponselnya.

Dan benar saja. Ada dering yang terdengar nyaring dari salah satu ruang. Baekhyun yang tahu betul itu dering ponsel Daehyun segera berlari mencarinya. Tak sia-sia karena ia menemukan ponsel itu tergeletak tak karuan di atas lantai. Baekhyun pun mengambil ponsel itu. Ada banyak sekali panggilan yang ia lakukan dan pesan yang pesan yang ia kirim.

"Kenapa Daehyun datang kemari?" Yongguk bertanya heran. Untuk apa Daehyun datang kemari?

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Tangannya sibuk mencari tahu isi ponsel Daehyun. Seingatnya Daehyun pergi setelah mendapatkan panggilan. Mungkinkah seseorang itu yang meminta Daehyun datang kemari? Dan Baekhyun curiga dengan satu nomor ponsel terakhir yang ada di daftar panggilan masuk milik Daehyun. Nomor tanpa nama itu seakan tidak asing diingatan Baekhyun. Itu nomor siapa?

"I-ini!" Baekhyun nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya saat sadar nomor siapa yang telah diterima oleh Daehyun. "Yi-Yifan _ge_.."

"Baek! Baek kau kenapa?" Yongguk segera menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba merosot. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa ia ketakutan seperti ini?

"Baek?"

" _O-Oppa_!" Suara Baekhyun bergetar. Kilat penuh ketakutan itu berpendar dari mata beningnya. Tubuhnya serasa melemas dan kehilangan banyak tenaga. "Daehyun.. Daehyun pasti dibawa Yifan _gege_. Pasti.."

"Baek! Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Yongguk yang tak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

Tak menjawab, Baekhyun menunjukkan nomor telepon itu pada Yongguk. Ia meyakinkan lelaki itu lewat tatapannya. Yongguk pun pada akhirnya yakin dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Tatapan mata sendunya mengarah pada Baekhyun yang ketakutan.

"Kita harus bertemu dengan Yifan _gege_."

"Baek!"

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari dekapan Yongguk. Ia berlari keluar gedung dan berniat untuk menemui Yifan. Ia sangat yakin jika di balik ini semua adalah Yifan. Siapa lagi? Siapa lagi? Ayahnya? _Oh_ , Baekhyun cukup tahu kalau Yifan dan Tuan Byun itu bersekongkol.

Yang dilakukan Yongguk hanya mengikuti Baekhyun. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mau mendengar ucapan Yongguk. Ia masih keukeuh ingin bertemu dengan Yifan saat itu juga. Mau tak mau Yongguk harus mengikuti Baekhyun agar tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

Namun yang diinginkan tak selalu sejalan. Yongguk terpaksa harus berada dalam tahanan anak buah Yifan sementara gadis itu sudah menerobos masuk untuk menemui Yifan yang tinggal dalam mansion mewah. Baekhyun tak butuh menunggu lagi. Ia ingin segera menemui Yifan dan bertanya semuanya.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menarik dalam nafasnya. Ia sudah meradang dan semakin emosi saat melihat wajah bak tak berdosa dari Yifan. Lelaki ini pandai sekali bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa. Lekas ia mendekat pada Yifan. Semua rasa takut yang ia miliki perlahan mengikis dan berganti dengan kemarahan setelah melihat wajah Yifan.

"Dimana Daehyun? Katakan dimana Daehyun!" Jerit Baekhyun frustasi.

Yifan lantas bangkit dan menahan tangan Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk memukulnya. "Kenapa kau tanya Daehyun padaku? Mana aku tahu!" Jawabnya santai.

"Kau.." Baekhyun mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia menangis. Rasanya ingin sekali ia memukul wajah menjijikkan Yifan. "Jangan berbohong! Aku tahu kalau kau yang menyembunyikan Daehyun! Dimana Daehyun?"

Yifan tertawa. Tawa keras penuh penghinaan. Tatapan matanya berubah lebih tajam. Lelaki itu mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun dengan kuat. Seakan dengan sekali sentak tangan ranting milik Baekhyun bisa patah. Lalu tawa itu terhenti dan berganti dengan seringaian penuh ketidaksukaan.

"Kenapa kau masih mencarinya? Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk melupakannya? Kenapa?" Yifan melepas tangan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun mulai meringis kesakitan dengan tangis yang tak bisa ia tahan. "Asal kau tahu, Byun Baekhyun! Kau tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya."

Baekhyun mendongak. Manikan cantik yang terbalut air mata itu menatap nyalang Yifan. Apa maksud dari ucapnnya? Jangan bilang kalau..

"Kau kemanakan Daehyun? Kembalikan Daehyun padaku! Kembalikan."

"Daehyun sudah mati!"

 _Deg~_

"Daehyun sudah mati!"

Baekhyun mundur. Nafasnya mulai memberat dengan tubuh yang menegang. Aliran darahnya meremang, tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali dan tatapannya berubah kosong tak terkendali. Dadanya nyeri dengan remasan kuat yang dirasakan hatinya. Apa yang baru saja Yifan katakan? Mati? Daehyun mati? Tidak mungkin!

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng menyangkal bahwa Daehyun pasti belum mati. Kakinya melemas. Tubuhnya terjatuh dengan telapak tangan sebagai tumpuan. Untuk sesaat ia tak biasa menguasai ketidakpercayaannya. Kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap lagi pada Yifan yang masih memasang raut muka yang sama.

"Kau berbohong kan?"

"Tidak! Aku punya bukti." Lelaki itu mendekat pada Baekhyun. Ikut berjongkok dan mengambil ponselnya. Beberapa detik berlalu, ia menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak. Penglihatannya masih baik kan? Itu tidak mungkin Daehyun. Tapi. Nafasnya semakin tak beraturan. Tercekat sesekali bahkan hingga paru-parunya terasa kosong. Kelopak matanya semakin leluasan menjatuhkan puluhan butir air mata. Getaran tubuhnya pun semakin menjadi. Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali. Kenapa Yifan sampai membunuh Daehyun? Kenapa? Bukankah kalau ia menyetujui pernikahan ini Daehyun akan baik-baik saja?

Baekhyun berusaha bangkit. Ia tak bisa tinggal diam. Janjinya selama ini yang ia pegang adalah bisa hidup dengan Daehyun selamanya. Selama yang ia bisa. Tapi sekarang kematian telah memisahkan mereka dan Baekhyun tidak akan menerima itu. Ia mencintai Daehyun. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk bisa bersamanya.

Tak memperdulikan Yifan yang menenangkan Baekhyun, gadis itu melangkah gontai mencari sesuatu yang ia yakini ada disana. Pandangan dari mata cantiknya yang kabur itu memindai sekitar. Dengan tubuh yang masih kehilangan banyak kekuatan itu, Baekhyun menyisir bagian kanan ruangan Yifan. Ada banyak laci disana. Ia yakin disalah satu laci itu pasti ada.

Dan benar! Mata indahnya menangkap benda itu. Langsung Baekhyun bergerak cepat untuk mengambilnya. Ia juga puas ternyata benda itu memiliki isi yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Baek! Jangan macam-macam!" Seru Yifan setelah ia menyadari apa yang ia lihat. "Turunkan pistol itu Baek!" Yifan akan mendekat dan berusaha merebutnya, namun tangan Baekhyun lebih dulu mengarahkan pistol itu ke arahnya. Yifan jelas berhenti. Pistol itu memiliki enam peluru. Mana mungkin ia mau mendekat dan berakhir dengan salah satu peluru bersarang di tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah membunuh Daehyun! Sekarang giliranku membunuhmu!"

"Baek!"

Baekhyun tertawa. Ia sudah gila. Ia tak bisa berpikir waras lagi. Yang tengah menguasai dirinya saat ini adalah pikiran tentang Daehyun, kekasih yang selama ini ia cintai. Ia tak terima dengan apa yang telah Yifan lakukan.

"Baek! Turunkan pistolmu! Aku minta maaf!"

"Maaf? Maaf!" Gadis itu mendekat dengan pistol masih mengarah pada Yifan. Tepat pada kepalanya. "Setelah kau membunuh Daehyun, kau minta maaf? Kalau Daehyun tidak bisa memilikiku, maka kau juga tidak bisa memilikiku. Karena aku hanya milik Daehyun. Kau tahu? Aku hanya milik Daehyun. Kami sudah berjanji untuk bersama selamanya. Jadi.."

 _Door...dorrr...doorrr..._

Memejam. Yifan memejam. Tapi tunggu! Ia masih baik-baik saja. Lalu suara tembakan itu?

"Baekhyuunn!"

Yifan segera lari dan mendekat pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu tidak menembaknya dan malah menembak kepalanya sendiri. Yifan syok. Ia tak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan melakukan ini. Gadis itu benar-benar menunjukkan kepadanya betapa ia mencintai Daehyun hingga memilih mengakhiri hidup daripada harus menikah dengannya.

Sementara bagi Baekhyun, itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Mereka sudah tak bisa hidup bersama di dunia. Jadi buat apa Baekhyun tetap hidup? Lebih baik ia mengakhiri saja hidupnya dan berdo'a semoga Tuhan mempertemukan dirinya di Surga.

Ia sudah berjanji pada Daehyun dan janji itu tidak akan pernah ia ingkari.

Karena ia mencintai Daehyun lebih dari ia mencintai hidupnya. Karena ia memang hanya untuk Daehyun selamanya.

.

.

.

.

END

.

 _Jadi?_

 _Silahkan direview yaa.._

 _Terima kasih_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


End file.
